Tissues requires oxygen for life and this is supplied by the stream of blood which transports dissolved oxygen to the cells. The amount of oxygen reaching the tissues is a function of the volume of blood pumped by the heart and the oxygen content of the blood. Hereto before there has been no device producing a single output indicative of tissue perfusion and no ready measure for correlating a reading of tissue perfusion with the presence or absence of a condition within a patient.